1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control device for refrigerating or freezer appliances, preferably domestic appliances, comprising a refrigerating circuit with compressor, evaporator, condenser and unit for regulating the temperature of the refrigerator, equipped with a temperature sensor placed in contact with the evaporator.
2. Description of the Related Art
The temperature control means, in contrast to the electromechanical systems, nowadays comprise an electronic device and allow the compressor to be controlled in relation to the temperature recorded by temperature sensors present on the appliance, for example, within its interior.
The internal temperature of the appliance to be controlled depends upon variations in the ambient external temperature, the frequency of access to the interior of the refrigerator, the amount of stuff contained within it, the ageing of the insulation and the efficiency of the refrigerating circuit. To take these factors into account complex control circuits are used which require more than one temperature sensor and other recording devices, for example a sensor to record the frequency in opening the refrigerator.
This relative complexity of the control circuit brings certain disadvantages both in terms of components and labour and in terms of efficient management to ensure that the product is as economic as possible to produce.